User talk:Supahbadmarine
Archives Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ I don't know, I have no ideas how these archives work XD And that's an answer to your "make an archive yourself" comment, no idea how to do them, no idea how they work. LegionXIII (talk) 02:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I've recently signed up to the Wikia, and I was the one who wrote the Infernal Wings page. You said we needed to talk about Chapter size? Hapcelion (talk) 05:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just had a thought about the gene seed of Space Marines. Would it be possible for the Tymon to reverse engineer it?Overlord347 (talk) 06:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So basically, they'd have to get their hands on some progenoid glands in order to even hope of replicating them?Overlord347 (talk) 19:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 This is set during first contact. My friend created a chapter called the Lastborn, which was a Chapter formed from a few other Chapters by Inquisitorial orders. A company of them accidently found a newly-colonized Tymon world, and a fight erupted. They got mauled pretty badly by the domus's personal force, but were victorious. They are set to be like rivals for the Tymon, fighting them off and on. I can go into more detail if you want about them, but it's still in the fledgling state.Overlord347 (talk) 20:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Well, my reasoning for the above average size is that they were never a codex compliant chapter, since they were probably descended from Night Lords, and that the new chapter master wanted to have a contingent of survivors in the event of another wipe out. Of course, if this is not a sufficient reason, is it possible for you to perhaps help me in that regard? Or shall I retool the Chapter composition to fit the general chapter size a little better? I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! 20:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) There will be a fairly big battle, but the Tymon exist in a pocket of space that is far away from the Astronimican and where the Warp currents are very violent and unpredictable, sort of like the Ghoul Stars. I'm still working out how it's going to play out, but it would be somewhat similar to the Damocles Crusade, where the Imperium takes massive losses and eventually decides that this is too much trouble. Overlord347 (talk) 20:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Would it be possible for the Tymon to bribe the Mechanicus with technology? Or would that only make them more eager to conquer them?Overlord347 (talk) 21:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, basically, it would take a pretty big event for the Imperium to halt the war.Overlord347 (talk) 21:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Well, I could go with the lack of vehicles explaination. The chapter focus is mainly stealth and all, and vehicles generally get in the way, what with being loud and all. That, and they're next to the Tau empire and incoming hive fleets, so I expect the attrition rate to be high. I was also thinking of using some of the companies as reserves for Inquisitional duties, such as Deathwatch. Would that work? Additionally, maybe I should add in gene seed deficiencies, such as less than optimal bone and muscle enhancements? Or perhaps longer than normal progenoid geneseed maturation? Anyways, if these don't work, I'll go about retooling the chapter to fit codex size. It might be 100 or so over, though... I was also thinking of using some of the companies as reserves for Inquisitional duties, such as Deathwatch. Would that work? Additionally, maybe I should add in gene seed deficiencies, such as less than optimal bone and muscle enhancements? Or perhaps longer than normal progenoid geneseed maturation? Anyways, if these don't work, I'll go about retooling the chapter to fit codex size. It might be 100 or so over, though... I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 21:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I was actually hoping that the Tymon would be granted semi-autonomy like the Squats were. They'd still be a part of the Imperium, but more of a "offer one hand, arm the other" relationship.Overlord347 (talk) 21:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Sort of like a protectorate rather than an actual part of it. Or would that not be enough for the Imperium?Overlord347 (talk) 21:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, it's basically an all or nothing deal with the Imperium. Unless something truly big happens, which knowing Games Workshop it will not, or the Tymon somehow have to have a serious edge to prevent conquest without them being too overpowered.Overlord347 (talk) 21:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Maybe Vivaporous can give me some pointers. His Xai'athi faction seems to be able to resist the Imperium to the point that they don't even regard it as a threat. Hopefully, he'll respond to my message. I really don't want my faction to become a Mary Sue faction, so small and yet able to take down the biggest threats with a broken pinky finger. What do you think?Overlord347 (talk) 21:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 This would all be very recent events. On that note, how would the Mechanicus run things if the Tymon were placed under their authority?Overlord347 (talk) 22:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I figured as much. What if the Mechanicus had a viceroy that oversaw the Tymon, but mostly let them do their own thing so long as they complied with the demands made of them?Overlord347 (talk) 22:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Ok, I'll try and tone it down a bit. I just need to do a few more calculations. I'll let you know when I'm ready. I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 22:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC) So this techpriest either has to be very open-minded, or I have to think of something else to give the Tymon some clout. I was originally going to go for mutually assured destruction for both sides; the Imperium would definitely be able to conquer the Tymon, but would put a serious dent in their resources and manpower. The Tymon could do a lot of damage, but would eventually be wiped out. That was why I first wanted them to have over a thousand worlds, to give them a fighting chance. But, if what's been talked about is any indication, I can't really do that.Overlord347 (talk) 22:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Would it be a stretch to say the Infernal Wings have around 1400? Just curious. Would it be a stretch to say the Infernal Wings have around 1400? Just curious. I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 23:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, it would only make things worse. And making them powerful enough to rival the Imperium is not allowed, so I can't do that. I don't suppose that having good relations with certain Astartes chapers will help either, will it? They don't have enough sway.Overlord347 (talk) 23:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Ok, I think I'm done. How's the page look now?I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 23:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I've already had it that they keep their reverse engineered tech origins secret. I could have sworn that the Imperium regarded aliens as at best slaves for humanity to exploit in some piece of canon. On a different note, how do Warp storms work?Overlord347 (talk) 23:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Now, Navigators are essential for Warp travel, and the Tymon have a drive that does not depend on the Warp. Could the Navigator guilds make a deal with the Tymon to keep away from their area of space in exchange for the Tymon never giving the Imperium the means to build this drive?Overlord347 (talk) 00:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I had a feeling that would be the case. Still, is it possible for a Navigator to refuse to go somewhere due to being too far out of range or too dangerous?Overlord347 (talk) 00:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, it seems that my only option is to make so the Imperium either does not know the Tymon exist, or if it does, has no idea where they are.Overlord347 (talk) 00:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, if the Imperium has no idea where they are, could relations still be formed?Overlord347 (talk) 00:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, essentially the Tymon will have to make themselves scarce, and at most be a rumor to the Imperium. I had really hoped that there could be an understanding between them, but aside from making them too powerful to conquer, that doesn't seem possible. And I had everything planned out for that. Darn.Overlord347 (talk) 00:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I even started a fanfiction with Ciaphas Cain going to forge diplomatic relations and it would spiral into another one of his misadventures. Maybe during the time of the Emperor this would have been possible, but I guess the Imperium is just too paranoid now. Maybe the Tymon can still aid its forces off and on, but I guess that's all.Overlord347 (talk) 01:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I just did. Since the Mechanicus considers knowledge to be a mark of divinity, and those that have it are sacred. So , by that logic, wouldn't the Mechanicus regard the Tymon as the holy grail of humanity because they are so advanced?Overlord347 (talk) 04:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 The Tymon take special care not to let that be common knowledge. As far as the Mechanicus is concerned, everything the Tymon have, they made on their own. Also, since Tymon have such knowledge, they would be considered sacred in accordance to the teachings of the Cult Mechanicus, so I would think the Mechanicus would be very protective of what they feel to be a remnant of the Dark Age of Technology. Of course, there might be a problem with the Mechanicus's belief of Machine Spirits; the Tymon would no doubt have to start performing rituals to please the one thing preventing the Imperium from taking them over.Overlord347 (talk) 04:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Not even if they joined the Mechanicus?Overlord347 (talk) 04:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I knew that part. I just thought that the Mechanicus would incorporate them, but also safeguard them, like a treasure trove. I wouldn't think it to be that big a stretch since they will happily loot Necron tombs, even though they are hostile. But, I could be wrong; the Imperium's politics aren't exactly the most liberal.Overlord347 (talk) 05:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, back to square one then.Overlord347 (talk) 05:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Alright, so my options are: 1. Make the Tymon so powerful the Imperium can't conquer them, which is out of the question. 2. Make it so the Imperium has no idea where they are and only know that they exist. 3. Something else that has yet to come to me. Overlord347 (talk) 06:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Hey Supa. Cocytus is up! Can you look over it? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Especially the Mechanicus, I'd bet. Could they still offer help and then dissapear?Overlord347 (talk) 19:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Mostly out of pity.Overlord347 (talk) 20:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Did the Old Ones leave behind any relics of their technology?Overlord347 (talk) 22:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 And they are primarily psychic, right?Overlord347 (talk) 23:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, could an old one relic act like the monolith in 2001 space odessey, causing further evolution?Overlord347 (talk) 23:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Not so much random, but was on a planet originally home to a xenos species that was uplifted and got wiped out millions of years ago for some reason. Would it work on humans, or would they be too evolved alreadyOverlord347 (talk) 00:18, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I meant not so much physical evolution, but mental, like being able to comprehend more than humanly possible. Unless, of course, that only works on creatures that are not sentient to start with.Overlord347 (talk) 00:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So I guess that giving the Tymon greater understanding via the artifact is a no go then. But then, how are the Jokaero able to do what they do?Overlord347 (talk) 00:36, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Ah, right. In order to gain that ability, they'd have had to have their genetics rewritten. Too bad. Okay, another question: the C'tan don't use psychic powers, yet they are capable of performing god-like feats. How do they do that?Overlord347 (talk) 00:49, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 That makes sense. I was toying with the idea that, since the c'tan engineered the pariah gene into humanity, they might have engineered a gene that lets humans tap into the physical universe. But I guess that would involve understanding physics to a level that the Emperor would find baffling.Overlord347 (talk) 01:25, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I blame Matt Ward. On the subject of Necrons, I know that some of their technology can be used, but not replicated by the Imperium. Could the Tymon do the same?Overlord347 (talk) 01:42, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I understand that measuring up to the Necron's level is nigh-impossible unless a Necron lord decided to educated the primitive races (which won't happen). But could the Tymon scavenge technology and be able to use them?Overlord347 (talk) 01:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So even the Eldar have no idea how their technology works?Overlord347 (talk) 02:44, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Scary. If they ever fully awaken, then not even the Tyranids would pose a threat. And if any faction could actually manage to figure out how their stuff works, they'd be more powerful than the Eldar.Overlord347 (talk) 03:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Do the Mentors actually use technology based off of Eldar tech?Overlord347 (talk) 03:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I could have sworn that there was a piece of fluff that said they based some missles off of Eldar plasma technology. Overlord347 (talk) 03:58, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I see. Anyway, I'm working on a character called Gilgamesh the Gilded Tyrant, a Tymon warrior who becomes a Daemon Prince of Slaanesh. Do you think you could take a look at it?Overlord347 (talk) 04:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 No rush.Overlord347 (talk) 05:16, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Thanks for letting me know,I apoligize for I am a tad new to 40k and am still ooking up a lot of the history. Thanks for saving me from looking like a dumbass. If I were to make it so that conflict would be unavoidable for the Tymon, who would view the Imperium as too totalitarian and ineffective and want to liberate humanity from its rule, and since the Imperium believes that it has the divine right to assimilate all humans, would it be prudent to make their empire larger so as to provide a better capability to resist?Overlord347 (talk) 19:09, December 4, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 What does NCF stand for? I'm guessing it's something regarding an article being improper.Overlord347 (talk) 00:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Thanks for your input. I also would be grateful if you were to look at my other character, Anzillu the Caresser. By the way, is Vect really powerful enough to take on a Daemon Prince alone? Overlord347 (talk) 04:45, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Yeah Hi, you left a comment on my Space Marine Chapter. I was just wonderin: is there a limit to how many Space Marine Chapters I can make or can I make about 3 to 4 as long as I don't go overboard. Londain17 (talk) 15:14, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Dear Supahbadmarine, I'm creating another Space Marine Chapter. Is it alright if I post it and let you read it so you can give me your opinion?I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 21:49, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I've posted the Silver Chains Chapter. Please tell me what you find to be unusual and incorrect.I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 00:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) So Supa, what do you think of my idea. Primarily the Midas Virus. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so I've gone about revising the article for Silver Chains. Do you see anything else I should fix up?I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 03:11, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, one more thing, what was your opinion on having an A.I. with the Silver Chains chapter?I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 03:17, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, balls. Well, I'm a little bit worn out at the moment, but could you tell me which parts of eMeteaon were the most egregious? I'll take a look into them when I get back to it.I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 02:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, supah, After reading my article about emetaeon, I was wondering what things I could do to make it a bit more grimdark. Do you have any suggestions? I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 20:15, December 8, 2012 (UTC) please elaborate on the FTL section of your message. What is NCF? And as for the FTL tech Emetaeon uses, it's supposed to be pre-dark age, so I'm not sure whether or not it would be plausable to use slower and and somewhat safer travel methods at that time. please elaborate on the FTL section of your message. What is NCF? And as for the FTL tech Emetaeon uses, it's supposed to be pre-dark age, so I'm not sure whether or not it would be plausable to use slower and and somewhat safer travel methods at that time. I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 21:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC) So then I'd also have to use Warp travel? Huh. I'd though that I could go FTL without Warp after reading the Tymon article. So then I'd also have to use Warp travel? Huh. I'd though that I could go FTL without Warp after reading the Tymon article. Also, would I have to have navigators?I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 21:51, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you'd allow artificial navigation based upon an experimental Ygahni Drive I've cooked up. If that doesn't work, then I'll go with the Navigators. Hey Supa. I was wondering, any ideas for a warcry for the Viral Lords? I've been thinking but i got nothing. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:38, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Aight then, i got one now. Thanks for that -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:42, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi I saw you blocked my page (ill fix it tonight) but I have a question: Can I still make my Chapter a mix of a Gene-seed and when I said initiate I didn't exactly meen that.. Anyway I'll fix it.TheDovakhiin6622 (talk) 07:38, December 14, 2012 (UTC)The Dovakhiin6622 Hey, supah, I'd like to ask about a technical issue. I tried putting my Tau sept under certain categories at the bottom of the page, but I also typed Tau incompletely as Ta, and now the I have a red link at the bottom. I don't suppose you can help me fix this?I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 04:15, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa, someone deleted the content on the Hellsing Regiment. But i do think it needs a usernamespace. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. 500 million seems reasonable, or 100 million, no?Bladiumdragon (talk) 08:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) DoneBladiumdragon (talk) 16:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa, could you delete the Onimongar for me? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. Just wanted to say that these guys should be deleted. Been over a month and no change. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa, if my memory has not failed me, we have a rule about articles that are too short correct? Then my i direct your attention to this. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Supa, i just had an idea. A way to cure the Black Rage, or try anyway. I call it Project Whiteout. But the price is steep, very steep. So the Black Rage is a psychic imprint of Sang's memories of his final moments right? The memories of their Primarch affect his gene-sons. What if they were made to forget their Primarch? Not just forget or blocked, the very memories are literally removed by some Dark Age or psychic means? Without remembering their primarch, with the memories gone, the effect should dissipate. Psychic wards fashioned by librarians could block the very word 'Primarch' from them. Now this is just an radical idea and totally heretical, also limited to one chapter. But what do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 21:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Supah someone has trolled the Emperors to do list. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Emperor%27s_To-Do_List Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 23:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I approve of your recent heaviness of punishment and protection. --Lither My talk My wiki 01:26, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I seem to remember some people chewing me out for the exact same line of thought earlier :P. Still happy to see that people are adopting what works. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:14, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Got nothing for the Red Thirst. But its the principle im thinking about. An experiment gone horribly wrong obviously, reviled with the utmost horror by BA successors everywhere. Trying to polish the idea of it, any ideas? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:38, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, but yes, you may as well get rid of him. Trulyrandom (talk) 13:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Problem related to how this wiki handles Games Workshop's intellectual property Hi, I left a message here a while ago about this problem. I left after working on bringing it to the attention of the other administrators, even though it seemed like it went no where. I was hoping to make it clear to someone who might be more active, as I believe one user, Legionnaire, was willing to address the problem. I also wrote up a line of code to put on your common.css page that will remove the Creative Commons icon, since the contents of this wiki are not and cannot be available under a Creative Commons license, as they are owned by Games Workshop. ;Original message User_talk:Cal_XD#A_friendly_warning You will also probably want to include this template at the end of every article, similar to the way we have done here: *Template:Gwip - The template *http://sturmkrieg.de/Vorlage:Armeegeschichteerstellung - Our example [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' des Ordo Scharzenkommando]] 15:55, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :;Quoted from Supahbadmarine ::Fair enough. I will speak with the other Admins on the issue. Though if we put that idea in place it is going to be a pain. We have close to two thousand articles to cover, and sadly not all of them are categorized. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 19:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :I realize that by this point, with so many articles, it's going to be really hard to implement. Unfortunately, stuff like this happens when it isn't implemented early on, which it really should have been. Also, the IP notice also needs to go on every file page; this is sth that GW has actually specified on their IP policy page. As for categorization, I've found it useful to have a technical category (in our case Data) that all pages are a part of. It helps to use createboxes with pre-setup article formats that will automatically add the category; you can also use this method to ensure that all new articles contain the IP notice. Another thing that we do is we put the notice and everything that goes at the end of the article under a line that says do not edit below this point in the edit window, so that you don't get people removing it by accident. :One thing you could try doing to get the IP notice added to every article is to enlist the help of other users. You could make an announcement that users who are part of the project will be adding the new required notices, but that after a particular date, all users will be responsible for making sure it is on their own articles. That should get other users involved but won't create a "you need to add this template now" sort of situation. :It would also be good to make it clear that there are pre-formatted article createboxes available, and that users use that method of creating articles. I could possibly help you out with it, since it's going to be a big job, but it's important. Also, please don't forget about the "property" template issue, as it looks very much like it's attributing/claiming ownership over the article content. It also seems a bit territorial to put it at the top, so you might want to consider putting at the bottom the way that we do. It isn't that hard to make it clear that users should discuss changes to other users' fanfiction, and it's primary purpose is just to show who wrote it. :[[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' des Ordo Scharzenkommando]] ( ) ( ) Contact: MW.org [http://fanon.falloutwiki.com/User:Inquisitor_Ehrenstein The Vault Fanon] SK RW 22:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::;Previous message :::You're preaching to the wrong guy. All of the current active Admins weren't around during the founding of this wiki. Furthermore it was well established when all of us joined. Anyway don't worry about it too much. Things will get done one way or another. ::I figured that the old admins weren't still around, which is why I came by to raise the issue. When new admins come in, it's not likely that they're going to do things that should have been done at the founding, as it's going to be assume that anything like that would have already been done. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' des Ordo Scharzenkommando]] ( ) ( ) Contact: MW.org [http://fanon.falloutwiki.com/User:Inquisitor_Ehrenstein The Vault Fanon] SK RW 04:03, January 3, 2013 (UTC) So i found three articles that dont meet the wiki's minimum size requirment. Jonas Celain, Holy Wraiths, and this thing. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 00:22, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i was wondering why i can't have a Space Wolves successor faction. I know according to strict 40K lore they havent been able to replicate the Canis Helix and the Wolf Brothers failed etcetera, but these are special... they still have a mutation which means they kinda adhere to the background-ish. Also, the over 1000 marines is simply because of the wealth of recruits they recieve, it's all in the history bit I think. my email is tom.oliver.moxham@gmail.com if you need to contact me more directly. Also, i only joined today so, go easy please :) Tom Glacier Walker (talk) 00:34, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, i'll limit the marines back to the regulatory 1000. Regarding my beloved Walkers, are they to find a new legion from which to descend? Since they are based on Space Wolves, and Grand Master Azrael wouldnt be too happy having a bunch of frozen wolf spirits roaming The Rock, do you think that Great Khan Jubal would allow them to be formed in the peaks of Mundus Planus?? Thanks, Tom Glacier Walker (talk) 01:03, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Supaaaaaaaa... Please can you check my Walkers? Cheers bro Tom Glacier Walker (talk) 19:07, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Supah, just putting past you my new SM Chapter, The Pilgrims, for Admin approval as they have a size of 800-1200 Marines. The reason for this is that, due to the nature of there deployment there actual numbers are disputed. The Supreme Grand Master says that they are 800 strong, but critics are saying that the frequency of their involvement in recent campaigns suggest numbers closer to 1200. Trulyrandom (talk) 17:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Supah, not to sure that you are aware of my last message, so I'm just drawing it to your attention. Trulyrandom (talk) 18:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) That's the general idea, though they only move in small unit's of 10 or so men. So, do I have approval? Trulyrandom (talk) 21:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Supah, i found some interesting stuff, whilst scouring the treasure troves of imperial knowledge, all accounts of teh primarch's disapearance from the gene-labs under the himalayas say that ALL 20 primarch's were whisked away, not just 18, leaving the 2 lost ones to be destroyed. Can you add... i think it was dirge, yeah can you tag or tell dirge about this, it's got my creative juices flowing and i think we should write a mini-saga/spinoff/non-canon account of one of them. Tom Glacier Walker (talk) 11:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) We got a anon vandalizing again. Ordo Draconis, Screaming Eagles (look it up, ncf), and Sytarion Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Supah i think i have come across two trolls one, with the IP of 86.217.30.213 has edited both the Sytarion and your Ordo Draconis ‎adding on the Sytarion quote "Sytarion is basically Nurgle, but more wimpy and generic, with an unnecessarily convoluted history. Which is a performance" and on your Ordo Draconis he/she added "It is not, in fact, related to dragons at all. Despite its name. Don't ask, apparently the members of the Inquisition tasked with coming up with its name did not know High Gothic and simply threw in a High-Gothic-sounding name they thought sounded cool. They probably didn't know what dragons were either, otherwise, they would have found something less blatantly incongruous. It is only after the job was done and the papers signed that they learnt that it meant more or less "Order of the Dragon", and they couldn't fix it anymore" and the other troll 99.95.201.23 which edited on the Screaming Dragons "This Article is full of Heresy and more importantly filled to the top with problems. A shame to the hobby as a whole author you should feel sorry. The Screaming Dragons were, as previously stated, hastily assembled on a hastily assembled world. They were accidentally overlooked by the majority of the Ordo Xenos, Ordo Hereticus, Field Marines, Ecclesiarchy, Administratum and their own founding chapters during the preparations of the Damocles Gulf Crusade. The Dragons eventually turned into Excommunicate Traitoris, being obsessed with all manner of technology, Xenos or not, sometimes even with Imperial technology. With the combination of this, and the fact that the Planetary Governor of their homeworld was a Tau sympathizer, it was merely a matter of time before the planet of Tiberius, the five Imperial Guard regiments on it, and the Screaming Dragons joined the Greater Good, despite their conditioning and the vastly more advantageous opportunities that Chaos, or even the Dark Eldars, could have offered them". I just thought this might be brought to your attention Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 01:20, January 9, 2013 (UTC) also seeping through the recent edits the ip 96.241.66.52 has also trolled the Screaming Dragons, Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 01:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok i have now found out all edits on the screaming dragons are trolls or one troll using different IP's Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 01:29, January 9, 2013 (UTC) BalrogOfMorgoth (talk) 18:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC)Hey, I'd just like to say thanks for preventing vandals from ruining my article, I should have locked it while I could.BalrogOfMorgoth (talk) 18:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Supah a anon or a few anons amy have been trolling the Alfa Legion since the 19th of december, I'm am not sure however because it is a humor article so could you please sort through the recent edits to see for yourself Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 09:42, January 12, 2013 (UTC) *may (not amy) Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 09:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) After reading through it again i dont think it was trolled sorry for the false alarm if it was Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 10:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Supah, I need some help thinking up slave races for the Tymon. Names, racial characteristics, those things.Overlord347 (talk) 19:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Basically, menial labor and other tasks that the Tymon don't want to do. And some pit fighters and sappers (basically suicide bombs) as well. I've already got a page started.Overlord347 (talk) 00:27, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Hi, I'm a new member to the wiki, and have recently published the start for my story Rise to Glory - I: The Titan. However, while editing it i failed to find anything that would allow me mark it as Under Construction, or to sign it even (not including the signature). I know i must have just missed something, but i could really use that info. --TenHalo (talk) 18:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) You mean the planet killer? Plus, I thought there were plenty of other superweapons that could destroy entire planets with one shot.Overlord347 (talk) 22:43, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Well, not including the Necron World Engine and Aeonic Orb, I think the Nova Cannon can do it, since it apparently has a blast radius of a small planet. And the Two-stage cyclonic torpedoes apparently can do it with one shot, unless I'm reading it wrong. I got the ideas from star wars. Planet-killing weapons seem to be pretty darn common. Overlord347 (talk) 22:58, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Huh. Guess I was overestimating the planet-destroying power of everyone. So, should I tone it down to maybe a few sustained blasts then? Plus, how long should the Resonance Torpedoes take to make a sun go supernova? Or is that too much power?Overlord347 (talk) 23:07, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Overlord347 Hey Supa, somethings off with the Blaze Raven page. I try to edit, or atleast add bulletpoints, and the spacing and coding goes off. Sections of text appear elsewhere and things wont align. Do you know whats wrong? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, mind you they were in the campaign and character sections, also trivia. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:32, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, no. Second, no. Third, yes. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Supa, im looking at the page right now, after you edited, and its still totally messed up. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:47, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright the, thanks for trying though. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Supa, i had an idea. We all know of the whole issue with loyalist traitors that came up right? I thought of something. Horus Heresy-era loyalist, but not beyond. Like i thought of a loyalist Death Guard who died on Istvaan III. Or a loyalist Iron Warrior who held out against the traitors (yeah i know thats been done in canon). As a matter of fact, do we have any Crusade-era characters? Just from then? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:48, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Supa, you deleted Nova Anima? Why so? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Supah i need to ask you somthing. Would it be possible for a planet to keep some of its old traditions and system of government after being incorperated into the Imperium? For example on my Dance of Shadows story on the planet i am writing on, it still retain's the four house's or families in it's government and has a lot of power and influence despite being under the governer. Do you think this would work with canon. Just making sure before i pursue this any further Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 09:50, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for explaining that to me, I can now continue the story just as i planned Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 20:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Supah. I have a question (well two). Is it feasible for humanity to have left the Milky Way galaxy and travelled to the Andromeda galaxy during the DAoT? If so, is the idea of a crusade force to have been sent out to find this human settlement? I am asking because I had an idea of a chapter of Space Marines that were formed during the Great Crusade (in a form of Founding 1.5) to go find these settlements which resulted in the chapter returning to the Milky Way completely distraught and have started to fight for the greater good of humanity (even if that means fighting against the Imperium) due to the suffering they saw on these settlements thanks to the Tyranids. Thanks, RoyalBackhouse (talk) 21:07, January 29, 2013 (UTC) SUPAH!!! your dream are forfilled the ninth member has come. ME!!!...or him? no ME it getting to my head already, now where's the bathroom? Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 02:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) hello was hoping you might be able to help me in my creations. hope to speak with you soon.Fox2013 (talk) 22:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) fox2013 Hey, Supah, Remember when I talked to you about creating a psyker program a month or so back? I also talked to Dirge about it, too, and he said it was fine. I made it so that the program was started by a polypsykana inquisitor and that the projects made more disciplined, loyal, and resiliant psykers. If you're ok with taking a look at it, the I'll post it up and see what parts I should probably remedy.I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 06:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) i would like for you to see my changes, and thanks for caring to see if i was ok, i can take consructive crictism just keep at that no ranting please. thank youFox2013 (talk) 01:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 i also updated pyronFox2013 (talk) 02:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Supah, I've put up the ARGUS Program. It's not entirely finished, but that's how much I've got so far. I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 22:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) For recruits being inserted among other organizations, I know it's a risky move, but I think I may be able to explain some things. First, there should be psykers who exist in other organizations and may eventually be taken by the Black Ships, so I think I can get at least a few trained recruits this way. Secondly, with lower class psykers, the projects should allow for greater control, enough that the recruit may be inserted with relative safety and their handlers may be given warning on possible warp corruption. Lastly, the program was supposed to give an inquisitor a pool of psyker operatives for whatever missions he needed them for, but, like you said, they can be temporarily attached to other retinues. I suppose I should make that part of the article. It could be either. Depends upon which was more convenient for the Inquisitor and the recruit at the time.I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 05:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Supah, I edited the Dark Knights. If you could look, it would be great. ThanksNOOBZ4LIFE 00:23, February 5, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the complement, i already fixed the grey knight thing. i'm aware that the geneseed mix dosen't give an advantage, it what comes of such a thing that i'm building up to. if you read my crusader, and pyron stories you'll see it talks about the cursed crusader whom is now called legion. also if you wanted to know i serve tzeentch, and khorne, but don't tell them , they'll kill if they find out.Fox2013 (talk) 23:27, February 5, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 hello again, well i'm creating a new character called hell knight, and was wondering if i'd need a warning template for the name. i'm trying to do a bit better on this one and was hoping u could check it out to see if it could work. just constructive criticism please no ranting or bashing, and thank you for your time, by the way im still editing it, so it won't stay as it is. thanks again.ps may tzeentch,bless with something that won't screw you over, and that khorne won't hurt badly.Fox2013 (talk) 00:57, February 6, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 i know it seems like i'm spamming you with messages, but i was wondering if i could join the thousand editors warband. i know i serve tzeentch, and khorne but ive taken enough skulls for him, that i don't think he'll mindFox2013 (talk) 01:07, February 6, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 iin my first message i ment to say he called hell knightFox2013 (talk) 01:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 I actually know about that though i didn't consider it. BTW about the Tau Resurgence, i've been rehauling them and i was wondering if you have an opinion or if you have an ideas to make the whole alliance issue more believeable. Because i working on way to make DAT more grimdark and i think its been set that Primarchs will die and that while the Imperium is better off, its in no less peril. Its greatest heros are dying one by one. Kurze, Perturabo, Angron and maybe Manus are signed off already. Its all in progress. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 21:24, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Thats a interesting idea. I perhaps think the xeno part will be more distant, just feels out of place to have so many aliens in coop with the Imperium. But could make the Resurgence a little more bittersweet, just not sure how to put the words in. Relations aside, what do you think of the rest of it? Im just trying to clean it up so its not silly. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:17, February 6, 2013 (UTC) i'm wondering if i'm allowed to use this stuff in my profile, and hoping to see if you could let me know Fox2013 (talk) 23:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 Hey Supah. Thanks for making the Dark Knights not NCF anymore. My thanks, NOOBZ4LIFE 23:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Feel free to make any changes, but if you would, please let me, know. Again, my thanks, LivingInTheLifeInTheLiveOfTheNoob (talk) 23:19, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I left a message a while back saying you could, but I think you where away at the time. So yes basically, but wait for me to round up all of the articles related to him before you start to delete things. Trulyrandom (talk) 23:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Also, can you check the Herixus culture again. I've made some changes to try and get across that there all unique, but I would like a non-bias opinion. Trulyrandom (talk) 00:10, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok someone is trolling the Alfa Legion by deleting sections and adding offencive comments. I've already contacted Dirge but he hasnt responded Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 01:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Supa. Could you go over the Bronze Claws and tell me what you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 07:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC)